Let The Dove Say
by Flory Khonifa Farez
Summary: Ketika Jeno menyarankan pada Mark untuk mengirim surat kepada pujaan hatinya tapi Mark malah mengirimnya dengan cara yang eksentrik dan kuno.*) Bad Summary 404. High School AU/MarkHyuck.


**Let the Dove Say**

Ketika Jeno menyarankan pada Mark untuk mengirim surat kepada pujaan hatinya tapi Mark malah mengirimnya dengan cara yang eksentrik dan kuno.*) Bad Summary 404. High School AU/MarkHyuck.

Flory Khonifa Farez a.k.a GALAUnema 20071999

**Cast :**

Haechan

Mark Lee

Jeno

**Pairing**

MarkHyuck

**Genre**

Romance.

**Rating**

K

**Warning**

BL, GaJe, Berantakan, Alur Kecepetan, Bisa jadi ada Typo(s), Garing, Dan kesalahan lainnya.

**Disclaimer**

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain itu adalah ketidak sengajaan. Jika anda menghargai karya saya mohon tidak menyalin cerita ini menjadi cerita kalian.

.

**~Happy Reading~**

.

Hari ini Haechan memiliki banyak tugas. Mulai dari membuat laporan novel sampai membuat 30 soal fisika tentang induksi magnetik. Ia merasa sangat mual karena muak dengan tugas yang datang bersamaan. Haechan berharap ada seseorang yang membunuhnya sekarang juga.

"Arghhh!" Haechan berteriak karena frustasi. Ibunya pun menegur dengan suara yang tak kalah kencangnya "Haechan, jangan berisik! Jisung sedang tidur!"

Dengan rasa terpaksa Haechan mengerjakan tugas-tugas itu. Mengetik kata demi kata pada komputernya. Ia sedikit bersyukur karena setidaknya, tugas fisikanya dikumpulkan pada hari kamis. Jadi dia bisa fokus mengerjakan laporan novel yang akan dikumpulkan hari senin.

Saat sibuk mengetik tiba-tiba ada suara yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia melihat seekor burung merpati putih yang menutupi matahari sore di atas balkon kamarnya. Awalnya, Haechan tidak terlalu peduli pada burung itu "Paling hanya burung milik tetangga yang _numpang_ bertengger" Gumam Haechan saat melihat ada kalung merah yang mengikat merpati itu.

30 menit berselang burung itu masih tetap bertengger di atas balkonnya. Haechan jadi penasaran. Kenapa merpati itu hanya diam di sana sambil menatapnya penuh harap? Namun saat Haechan akan menghampirinya. Burung itu terbang ke arah bawah rumahnya. Haechan berpikir mungkin pemiliknya ada di bawah rumahnya dan memanggil merpati tersebut.

Tiga hari berlalu, Haechan sudah mengumpulkan laporan novel. Haechan merasa sangat lega karena tidak perlu melihat laporan itu lagi di layar laptopnya. Kini ia tinggal mengerjakan tugas fisikanya. Duh, apa guru-guru itu tidak tahu kalau ia sangat benci mengerjakan tugas?

Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya. Belakangan hari ini seekor merpati putih terus bertengger di balkon kamarnya selama 30 menit. Ia sudah menanyakan soal merpati itu pada ibunya. Namun ibunya menjawab, tidak ada tetangga yang memelihara burung merpati. Tentu ini membuat Haechan semakin penasaran. Termasuk hari ini.

Burung merpati putih itu kembali bertengger di atas balkon kamarnya. Haechan yang sedang fokus mengerjakan tugasnya tiba-tiba teralihkan oleh burung tersebut. Namun Haechan mengabaikan merpati itu dan kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

30 menit berlalu, Haechan tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. Akhirnya ia menghampiri burung tersebut sayangnya burung itu keburu terbang meninggalkannya. Tapi, Haechan menyadari dua hal. Satu, ada sebuah gulungan kertas yang diselipkan di leher merpati itu. Dua, ia melihat punggung pemilik merpati putih tersebut. Dari situ Haechan tahu siapa pemilik burung itu lalu tersenyum.

Tepat empat hari setelah Haechan mengetahui pemilik burung itu. Sang merpati masih tetap betah bertengger di balkonnya. Haechan memang sengaja membiarkan burung itu bertengger di balkonnya. Dia ingin tahu berapa lama burung itu akan terus menerus bertengger di balkonnya. Tapi sebenarnya, Haechan sangat penasaran apa isi surat yang dibawa burung itu.

Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa orang itu harus repot-repot mengirimnya surat melalui merpati. Hello, ini abad ke-21! Sudah tidak jaman lagi menyampaikan pesan melalui merpati. Apa dia tidak tahu cara menyampaikan pesan melalui _handphone_? Tapi Haechan kembali berpikir. Mungkin pesan itu sangat penting sehingga harus dikirim melalui merpati. Walaupun itu tetap tidak masuk akal.

Rasa penasarannya semakin tinggi akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menghampiri burung itu.

Haechan berada di depan burung itu sekarang. Ia langsung mengambil gulungan kertas yang di selipkan pada leher burung tersebut tanpa ada perlawanan. Bahkan burung itu terlihat senang saat Haechan mengambil gulungan kertas tersebut. Tanpa ragu Haechan membuka gulungan kertas itu lalu membacanya.

"_Aku sudah lama menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku? Jika iya kau bisa menuliskan kata 'iya' di kertas itu. Lalu selipkan pada leher burung itu."_

Mark Lee

Haechan tersipu lalu tersenyum. Ya ampun, orang itu, memang selalu melakukan hal yang rumit yang tidak pernah dipikirkan orang lain sebelumnya. Tapi ia menyukainya. Bagi Haechan, itu adalah nilai _plus _dari Mark.

Haechan pun melihat ke bawah lalu berteriak "UNTUK APA AKU MENGIRIM SURAT JAWABAN JIKA KAU ADA DI DEPAN GERBANG SAMBIL MENTAPKU PENUH HARAP BEGITU, BODOH"

Mark hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk lehernya. "Ya ampun, dia membuatku _makin gregetan_ saja." Gumam Haechan. Lelaki itu berteriak "JADI APA JAWABANMU?"

Haechan tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Mark sedikit ragu dengan jawaban Haechan dan kembali berteriak "KAU SERIUS?"

"IYA BODOH, AKU JUGA MENYUKAIMU"

Mark tersenyum lebar. Dia mengepalkan tangan lalu mengayunkannya "Yes!" gumamnya. Ah, dia terlihat manis dan tampan disaat bersamaan. Duh, Haechan jadi lebih menyukainya. Ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Mark sekarang.

Mark sangat bahagia. Saking bahagianya dia berlari dengan gaya yang aneh. Tapi itu membuat Haechan semakin jatuh dalam pesonanya.

Semoga saja hubungan ini berlangsung lama.

**END**

**Hahaha, aku datang disaat hiatus! Hey, semuanya!** **well, seperti yang kalian tahu aku akan memposting ff lama kembali. Hanya untuk 1shoot. untuk yang multi chapter since I'm suck gak tahu akan di repost atau tidak. terimakasih yang sudah membaca ff ini.**

**SeeU – Alone**

**Omake**

Jeno dibuat pusing oleh _hyung_-nya yang satu ini. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak ekskul berlangsung. Mark tidak berhenti menanyakannya 'cara menembak seseorang yang romantis'. Oh ayolah, Mark hanya akan menyatakan perasaan pada sesama lelaki. Kenapa pula dia harus melakukan hal yang romantis toh kalau belum tentu diterima?

"Kau beri saja surat cinta yang simpel lalu simpan di lokernya atau mengirim surat itu ke rumahnya?" Saran Jeno. Sebenarnya dia sudah mentok. Hanya itu yang terpikirkan oleh Jeno. Mark itu 'sedikit' _intovert_. Bagaimana mungkin ia menytakan cinta di tengah riuh orang? Menyerahkan proposal tentang pelantikan saja dia tidak berani.

"Tapi aku ingin melakukannya sedikit berbeda, Jeno." Jeno punya firasat buruk. Ia merasa Mark akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih rumit dari benang yang kusut "Oh, aku punya ide!" Seru Mark.

"Memang apa idemu, Hyung?" Tanya Jeno. "Aku akan mengatakannya," kata Mark, "tapi sebelumnya kau harus mengantarku membeli burung merpati ya..."

Siapapun tolong bawa Jeno kabur sekarang juga.


End file.
